don't leave me Kanan's POV
by jedi121
Summary: The sister fic to don't leave me but you don't necessarily have to read it first but you'll injoy it more if you do
1. nightmare

Ok for starters I'm sorry for this being so late but I've been sick.

Sorry if later your reading this and your like 'that doesn't match Ezra's POV' I'm trying to make sure there's no story line problems but I'm human, feel free to let me know if I screw up. I'll thank you because I need someone to let me know.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Kanan's POV

"Hera we've been through these options a hundred times I want to go to bed I'm tired." We were going though planets for a possible base and it was nearly eleven, we've been at this for at least four hours.

"Quit whining we have to do this." Hera said grabbing a cup of caff.

"Hera everyone else is already in bed, what makes you think that another hour of failing will do what the last four have not."

"Because we're close I can feel it."

"What I feel is a pain in my neck and exhaustion. Let me go to bed."

"Give me one more hour and we'll call it a night, ok?"

"Fine but I'm counting down."

"Ok well let's get this done."

We sat there for another thirty minutes or so but then even Hera started to nod off. After about forty minutes she called it quits.

"Oh all right I give up, at least for today, good night kanan."

"Night."

I went to my room and practically collapsed on my bed. Missions, training Ezra, Hera not letting me go to bed till midnight. It was catching up to me. I decided to skip my nightly meditation and go straight to sleep, I just didn't have it in me. I was asleep in seconds but was awakened within minutes. I woke up feeling a intense fear, terror even. I traced it back to its sorce, it not being mine, and found the last person I would expect to feel that from. Ezra. _What's wrong, why is he so scared?_ I began to panic. What could be so wrong and so fast? As soon as I resolved to get out of bed about it, it stopped. Then I realized what happened. Ezra had a nightmare. A bad one. I sigh deeply. I know Ezra and he won't be coming to me any time soon about it. This is gonna be difficult.

"I'll deal with this tomorrow."

I fell back into a restless sleep.

Tomorrow is gonna make for a bad headache.

* * *

Sorry it's short.

Review please


	2. Breakfast

Alright so I'm extremely busy but I'm taking the time. I am so dying from lack of SWR and season 3 doesn't come out till fall! I'm dying. I'm dying I tell you.

* * *

Kanan POV

I has just fallen back asleep when I was awakened yet again. I'm so tired. The same wave of overwhelming emotions hit me like a punch in the stomach. _Ezra._ Just kill me. What am I gonna do? I know he won't come to me but this needs to be addressed.

I laid there wondering what to do for several, hours, minutes? I don't know but when I looked at thee clock it said four thirty.

"Ugh, well there's no possible way to sleep now so might as well water." 'And think about how the hell I'm gonna fix this' I thought to myself as I went to the kitchen. I saw Zeb in the commen room as I was on my way.

"Hey what are you doing up?"

"OH hey kanan, I was just thinking to myself that if you don't something about your padawan waking me up at four in the morning than I will."

"Ezra woke you up? What he say?"

"Kid didn't say anything he's screaming his head off having a nightmare. Do something. I'm not sleeping on the couch forever."

I stared at Zeb trying to decide weather to be mad at him for not helping Ezra or be worried about Ezra. I went with the first.

"And when Ezra screaming from fear in a nightmare your reaction is to sleep on the couch, didn't bother to help at all?"

"Um have you ever tried to wake a jedi out of a nightmare? No you haven't because YOUR padawan sleeps in my room. I like my life and I don't want to die thank you very much, so YOU need to deal YOUR padawan or I will."

"Zeb why don't you get some sleep."

Zeb glared at me and went back to making a makeshift bed on the couch. I went to the kitchen where I got a glass of water and went back to my room. I sat on my bed and began to meditate, just to hope that the force leads me to a way to help Ezra. Then about twenty minutes into it I got this random thought to what Ezra dreamed about by entering his mind. No I can't do that it's a invasion of his privacy, I can't do it.

But when I do something about it I want to know what I'm dealing with. I thought about it for a little while then I felt Ezra fall back asleep through the force and I knew I had to.

I gently pushed through Ezra's weirdly weakened mental shield and began to see flashes of the fith brother and seventh sister and the grand inquisitor and Hera sabine and Zeb getting whipped. What I thought had to be Ezra's parents and myself getting killed by the inquisitor, walking away from Ezra who was crying hysterically Ezra being killed but they all went so fast that I couldn't hold on to them for more than a few hundreds of a second. So I spent the read of the early morning meditating trying to recover any of those things. Especially the ones of me getting killed because that seemed to occupy most of the nightmares.

'Why though, I thought Ezra didn't care about me more than anyone else in the crew, that doesn't make sense.'

At breakfast time I went out and saw Ezra who frankly looked like hell ran over him. His eyes were puffy and red with dark circles under them. I wouldn't have to be a jedi to know he had a nightmare. He was viable shaking and he looked like he'd seen a ghost. He turned around and smiled when he saw me. I guess what I saw was right.

" Hey where were you the foods getting cold." Hera said. Sitting down at the table.

"Meditating, there was something very interesting today that got my attention." I said looking hard at Ezra.

"O..k...kid you in trouble or something?" Zeb said glancing at me with the look that said 'do something'.

"Or something." Ezra said looking at me confused.

"By the way I know this isn't breakfast talk but you me and Sabine have a supplies run tomorrow and it will probably take over night since we haven't gone on one in so long" Hera said looking at Zeb and Sabine.

Great, me and ezra will have the ship to our self, this will be a perfect time to get to the bottom of this.

And I will


End file.
